real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
The After Survivor Show: Episode 7
The Survivor After Show ---- Starring; writer, producer and owner Ella Kingsley. And guest starring, this week's eliminated contestant Casey! Ella: Welcome to the After Survivor Show. Every week we will have the eliminated contestant here to talk about the latest episode, the season and the players. And this time, it's Casey! Casey: Woohoo, hey all! Ella: Casey, before we start about anything game related- what happened to the iconic blue/green hairstyle? Don't get me wrong, your new look is amazing as well! Casey: Hahaha, thanks! I don't know, I got a little tired to dye my hair every two weeks. I thought this would look good and I had to stand out for this season, obviously. Didn't want to make the merge with halve brown/blonde/green-ish hair. Ella: Good choice. So now you're voted out, what is your reaction? Casey: I am okay now, but I wasn't when I got the boot. I was very sure of myself, it felt like a regular first merge vote where I always survive without any problems. This time though I got blindsided big time. I'm really glad I made the merge, plus jury though. I would've been depressed if I didn't. Ella: I understand. Who are you holding responsible for your blindside? Casey: Pamela. I came for her, she came for me. Credit is where credit's due. She got me, you know. I wish I would've stayed loyal to her a little bit more but in a season of Legends, you wanna make the move you want to make fast before someone else does it. Ella: You were close allies with Pamela since the start of the game, she even saved you. Didn't you feel a little bit bad about betraying her? Casey: No, not really. You know, in this season you all have different side alliances as protection and you have to play your cards freaking damn well to not get booted. I knew that Pamela was in the position to get either taken down or take the throne. So yeah, I had to do what I had to do. Ella: You also got betrayed by your closest ally Xing Li. In your final words you were harsh towards her. Are you feeling still the same? Casey: Sorta. I don't get why she'd do that since it didn't help her in the actual game. But I didn't know she was super tight with Pamela so that explains a lot. I hope Chelsea's gonna get her revenge on Xing Li though. That'd be bomb ass. Ella: Out of the four seasons you played, how would you rank them and which one is the best? Casey: Hmm, let's put Generations on #1 because that season was crazy as crazy goes. Also playing that idol against Xanthea was ass kicking. I loved myself for a second. #2 will be this season because I finally took out Robin. HA, Robin I got ya. Love you dude. #3 is All-Stars. A close third because ugh you gotta love All-Stars. I had a great time there. And #4 is Polynesia because it was basic as f*ck. But, I met my soulmate Darcy there. Ella: Are you and Darcy still besties forever? Casey: Yes we are! Our boyfriends are related so our friendship is the tightest you will ever see in a friendship. I even facetimed her before this interview. Ella: I love it! So, we got a fan question here. @jakeyishotashell asks "if you could've picked seven players from the start to place on your tribe, who would it have been?" Casey: She means- I assume it's a she since she loves Jakey, I don't know- she means like I pick seven others from this season to be on one tribe as part of a ... twist? Ella: Yes. Casey: I would've picked Xing Li, Joseph, Jerome and Aitor from Hephaestus. And then three from Aphrodite, hmm. Probably Jakey, Quinn and Marius. Aitor and Quinn despise each other so that'd be fun to watch ghehehe. Ella: Hahaha. So to finish things off, would you play again? Casey: You know Ella, I'm always open for a Survivor season. You call me, I'll accept and I'll survive a island with lunatics again. Ella: I'll keep it in mind. Thanks for playing and we'll see you! Casey: You bet!